Testing
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Rico is the one mystery that Kowalski will never figure out, but deep down, he knows that that isn't what matters. What does matter is the love they share.  Slash.  Established Relationship.


Title: "Testing"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Rico is the one mystery that Kowalski will never figure out, but deep down, he knows that that isn't what matters. What does matter is the love they share.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 637<br>Date Written: 9 January, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Rico, Kowalski, all other characters mentioned within, and the Penguins of Madagascar are &amp; TM DreamWorks and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>Kowalski's head cocked to one side as he studied the anomaly before him. The other bird was a treasure trove of unspoken depths and had a strange means about him that no one could explain. Kowalski had studied him many times in the past, and he realized now that he'd study him a thousand times more and might still not know Rico's secrets.<p>

How on Earth did he contain everything that they could ever want or need? How was it that his stomach was a bottomless pit that carried everything from dynamite to rubber duck toys? How was it that his small, black and white frame was even capable of containing an anchor, and an armada of weaponry on top of that impossibility?

The mystery that was Rico bested every method Kowalski had ever devised to study him and learn of the truths of his mechanics. He defied every law known to science and nature alike. He made no sense, and yet although Kowalski usually despised things that made no sense and defied science, Kowalski found himself drawn to Rico like a mad scientist to a test tube of unknown possibilities.

That was, he admitted, one of the many, truly countless reasons why he was pulled to him with a force that neither of them could or even wanted to deny. Anything was possible with his Rico. His love made every impossibility a realistic and known happening. Nothing was too big, too great, or too small for him.

Kowalski's thoughts paused suddenly as Rico arched, and he cringed inwardly, his feathers flittering on his body. It was about to happen again. Rico was about to defy every law known to science yet again and cough up something else that no penguin, bird, or animal, or any other living being, for that matter, should be able to have in his stomach. He watched, raising one flipper in partial self defense to bar the grotesque sight from the vision of his beady eyes, as Rico vomited.

And then he smiled. Love filled his eyes as it trumpeted through his heart once more with an even greater loudness than before, and yet again the scientist in him hushed as the penguin in love took over. He scurried forward, as Rico beamed shyly and sweetly and picked up the bouquet of red roses. "For me?" he asked, looking at his sweetheart.

Rico wrung his flippers before him and swayed bashfully from side to side. His answering squawk made Kowalski's beaming smile even brighter. Holding the roses in one flipper, Kowalski told him, "I love you too!", and hurried forward to hug his mate tightly. Their beaks touched in a sweet, tender kiss of love as Kowalski acknowledged the greatest truth.

It didn't matter, he thought, that Rico defied every law known to science and nature. It didn't matter that he had probably puked up every inanimate object in all of existence at some point or another. It didn't matter that he was a mystery he would never be able to solve or an anomaly the likes of which had never been seen before him and never would again in any other penguin, bird, or other creature. None of that mattered for Rico loved him, and the law of love was the greatest law and truth ever known.

"I wuv you!" Rico squawked, and Kowalski hugged him more tightly and kissed him again. No, it really didn't matter how strange his love was, just that he loved him, Rico loved him in return, and their love was the greatest power and most important law and would always best everything in its path!

"I love you too, Rico!" Kowalski answered and continued to beam as they scuttled into his laboratory for what they would later tell Skipper and the others was simply more testing.

**The End**


End file.
